


Blooming Our Love

by Ykwia8



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: A Proposal, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mentions of Henry and the Kids, Mentions of Owen - Freeform, No Lesbians Die, Opening the flower shop, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ykwia8/pseuds/Ykwia8
Summary: “So.. You know that we have this space, below our apartment, and its been for rent since we came here and I was thinking that maybe-” Dani took a deep breath before the next words came out of her mouth “we could turn it into the flower shop you always wanted.”My twist on Damie leaving Bly and moving to Vermont.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Blooming Our Love

After all the events in Bly, the hard goodbyes to Owen, Henry and the kids, Dani and Jamie where ready for a new start. 

The pair decided that the first step on their upcoming new adventure was to go to America.  
They didn’t know where they were headed to. 

“That’s half the fun.” and “One day at a time.” That’s what Jamie told her, and she embraced it fully, never looking back.

As long as she was with Jamie, one day at a fine was fine by her.

So, they started their new future. 

Once in America, they rented a car and started driving around, walking in the wind, going wherever the next road would take them. 

They keep heading north where there was a lot of green around, but they eventually set in Vermont.

Looking for their forever place was a bit harder than expected, but after a few weeks they make the decision. 

It was a small flat. One bedroom, one bathroom and an open kitchen leading to the living room, but if felt like home as soon as both of them stepped inside it. 

After a few months, Dani was in the kitchen making diner when Jamie hugs her from behind, kissing her neck and leaning into her.  
“Thank you for taking care of it tonight.” she said, while her head was laying on Dani’s shoulder.

Dani chuckled lightly and leaned into her.  
“You don’t have to thank me Jamie.” she smiled and turned around, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Jamie noticed and looked at her, intrigued.

“It’s the least I can do if we don’t want the fire alarm to go off again for the third time this month.” 

Jamie looked at her, trying her best to look offended but knowing her smile was betraying her.

“First of all, the first time it happened was because I was cooking and you asked for a cup of water, and then I was.. distracted" she said with a grin on her face. "That’s why it went off, so if you ask me, that wasn't really my fault” She says, smirking at her.

“Oh, so that was my fault? Okay then. ” Dani says, furrowing her eyebrows “What about the other time?” She smiles at Jamie.

“It was… an accident”  
Dani now is full on laughing on Jamie’s face, kissing her cheek.

“Being shit at cooking isn’t an accident” she says, with the cockiest smile on her lips.

“Feeling quite bold today aren’t ya poppins?”  
Dani laughed and Jamie leaned in kissing the smirk out of her face.

Dani couldn’t express how much she enjoyed these moments with Jamie. 

After everything she went through growing up, after everything they went through in Bly, saving Flora and getting Viola out of her body, Dani finally found peace on Jamie’s lips.

Jamie felt like the sun on rainy days.  
Jamie felt like the anchor to her boat.  
Jamie felt like something Dani has never felt.

She felt like home. 

For the first time in over twenty years, Dani Clayton could see things clearly. 

Her future, their future. 

And the first step in that direction was the conversation Dani was waiting to have with Jamie after dinner, but that at this moment felt right.

“Jamie-“ she said, breaking the kiss “I wanted to talk to you.”

Jamie looks her in the eyes, intrigued.  
“Is everything okay?” She brings her hand to Dani’s cheek, while the other one stays in her hip.

Dani grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss, reassuring her that everything was okay before locking eyes with her again.  
“I was waiting until after dinner to talk to you about this, but I feel like right now might be the best moment to.” 

Dani was feeling nervous, she knew this was something that Jamie wanted, she had admitted to her that this was always a dream of hers since she found her passion for gardening, but Dani was a bit apprehensive about approaching this subject.

Jamie picked up on her hesitation and proceeded to hold both of Dani’s hands, hoping it would reassure her in any way.

“Poppins, you know that you can talk to me about anything you like” she kissed both her hands before adding “When you’re with me, there is no judgment, we are in this together” she finishes with a smile, the smile Dani loves so much, and that she would do anything to keep on her beautiful, perfect face.

Dani takes a deep breath before continuing.

“I know that we are both looking for a job right now, and we both know how hard we have been trying, especially you, so I had an idea.”

Jamie was looking at her attentively, trying to get to the point Dani was trying to make but to no avail.

“So.. You know that we have this space, below our apartment, and its been for rent since we came here and I was thinking that maybe-” Dani took a deep breath before the next words came out of her mouth “we could turn it into the flower shop you always wanted.”

Jamie could swear her heart had stopped beating for a few moments. Dani remembered, she recalled Jamie telling her about the shop. It was a conversation they had in Bly with Hannah and Owen. 

She told her that she always wanted to open a shop, The Leafling, and how it has been a dream of her since she started gardening. 

She couldn't believe Dani remembered, and couldn't believe she was actually fully considering this on her own.

Jamie face softened but she didn’t say anything, waiting for Dani to continue talking.

“We have this money saved up, and the rent for the place isn’t that expensive.. so I thought that we could.. actually take advantage of the situation” she brought both her hands to Jamie’s face before continuing.

“I know that you’ve always wanted to open the shop, and since we are both unemployed I thought that it would be the perfect time to make your dream come true”.

Jamie didn’t know when, but she started crying.  
All through her life, Jamie always felt like people weren’t worth it.  
They just weren’t worth her time, her effort, because no one ever seemed to reciprocate any of Jamie’s hard work. 

But here was Dani Clayton, the woman who, for the last two years had been showing her that maybe, once in a blue moon, someone was worth the effort.

Loving Dani was easy.  
Loving Dani was fulfilling.  
Loving Dani was everything.

And here she was, proving to her once again, that she was so much more than worth it.

Jamie felt two hands wiping the tears from her and a concerned pair of bright blue eyes looking at her.

“If you don’t want to, I understand, we can always-“ and in a blink of an eye, Jamie was kissing her.

The kiss was hard, full of passion, and Dani knew she didn’t needed to say anything else, because the kiss was speaking to her in ways words could never do.  
After a while, Jamie breaks the kiss, leaning into Dani until both their foreheads are touching each other, eyes closed.

“Are you sure?” she asks, as she opens her eyes to look into Dani’s.

“As I’ll ever be. Just say the word.”

Jamie laughs, tears running down her cheeks, as Dani’s hands are there to catch them, before whispering a weak “Yes, of course I want that poppins.” hugging her like the world might end at any given moment.

Jamie, however, couldn't help but ask "But what about you Dani? You love to teach, it's your passion." 

Dani smiled, it was amazing how much Jamie cared about her, about how she felt about every step they took forward in their life. 

"I love teaching but I can't imagine how it must be to deal with it alone. I want to be by your side all the way through." she says, looking into Jamie's eyes. 

"I've always loved dealing with costumers, and I'm becoming more and more interested in plants the more that I see you work. You are so passionate about what you do, and I can't think of a better way to spend my days than to be with you, while we build the store of our dreams."

And so Jamie kisses her with everything she's got.

A few months later The Leafling was brought to life.

It was a lot of work, love, sweat and tears, but it was finally here, and it was more than anything both of them could ever imagine.  
Dani, turns out, was perfect dealing with the customers. Her charm and gorgeous smile turned the little place into a ball of sunshine that everyone who enter couldn’t help but feel captivate to.

Jamie wasn't as good with them, but the nurture she had for her plants and flowers was admirable by everyone.

The Leafling quickly turned into a successful business that everyone in town looked up and admired.

They couldn't be happier.

It was a sunday afternoon when it happened.

The conversation flowed naturally, just like it always had with the two of them.  
That’s something that Dani enjoyed with Jamie, the easy conversation, the easy silence, the comfort they brought to each other effortlessly.

Jamie is the first to break the small silence.

“I have a something to tell you.” 

Dani looked at her with a worried expression plastered on her face.  
“You do?” she says, looking at her with a confused look. 

They have been together for a while now. They celebrated the one year anniversary of the shop last week and Jamie couldn’t believe how her life had turned out.

If someone told her that one day she would own a flower shop and a flat in Vermont, all while accompanied by the love of her life, she would had laughed at them. She would tell them they were mental and that she would never be that lucky.

But here she was. Doing all of that, with the woman that she loves the most in the world.

She knew she couldn’t wait more.

“I always thought that I would end up alone. People weren’t worth it, all my life I’ve been proven that that was the sad reality of my life” she takes a deep breath before continuing.

“And then you came into my life. Unannounced. And once I saw you, I felt like we’d already met. I think I was yours from that first moment I ever saw you. You saw in me a Jamie that I never thought I could be. You give me strength, you give me courage, you make everywhere feel like home. You made every dream I ever dreamed possible and you keep on making me realize that I have many more than I initially thought I had. So-“.

Jamie got up from the sofa and went to a small room where she kept the flowers she usually worked on before taking them downstairs to the store. 

When Dani sees her again, Jamie was back in the room, holding two moonflowers.

“I told you that people are tiring, that they weren’t worth it” she smiles, as Dani stands up from the couch and walks towards her, meeting her in the middle of the living room.

“And I told you that once in a blue moon, someone might be worth the effort. And now I think I might had lied to you about that in a way.”

Dani looked at her, lingering into Jamie’s next words. Jamie takes a deep breath.

“Because loving you was the easiest thing I have ever done. Loving you is effortlessly easy Dani Clayton.”

And as soon as she says that, Jamie gave Dani the moon flowers. She felt something brush her hand as soon as she picked up the flowers from Jamie's hands. Dani looked down and finally saw what was holding them together.

A ring. 

A small golden ring. 

Dani started to cry as the realization hit her.

“I know we can’t technically get married, but I also don’t really care. I want you, forever-” Jamie was now crying as well “We can wear the rings and we’ll know. And that’s enough for me.. if it’s enough for you poppins.”

Dani threw herself into Jamie, fully crying and laughing, hugging her like her life depended on it.

A few moments pass before Jamie says “You know poppins, as much as I enjoy this, I still don’t know your answer” she says, and Dani can sense the smug smirk she has on her face. She pulls back from the hug, her arms holding Jamie’s neck, before answering in the worse northern accent “I reckon that’s enough for me yeah.”

Jamie can’t help but laugh before she kisses Dani.

The kiss was passionate and was telling each of them all the words that were left unsaid. 

And after so long.

Peace has been found inside the au pair’s heart.  
Faith was restored inside the gardener’s heart.  
Love had bloomed on both.

And as one they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, I just couldn’t help myself and had to write a little something about Dani and Jamie. 
> 
> English isn’t my first language so please excuse any mistake :)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
